Sabo el revolucionario
by yageni
Summary: Viejos recuerdos del lejano pasado de Ace se mezclan y funden con el presente, dando paso a un incierto pero prometedor futuro... *BL*


**One piece no me pertenece todo de Oda Sensei blah blah blah... No saco dinero de esto blah blah blah...**

**Para la comunidad de 10pairings en LJ (LiveJournal) el 7mo escrito de una tanda de 10 :) **

**Escrito desde el punto de vista de Ace :3**

* * *

—¿Quién soy? —Me duele la cabeza y siento nauseas.

—¿Quién eres? ¡Tú eres tú Ace! ¿Quién más? ¿Acaso te golpeaste en la cabeza al caer?

Escucho una risa, cuyo sonido me es familiar. Una risa que me da cierta tranquilidad.

—Puedo ver mis manos y mis piernas, mi estómago, parte de mi pecho. ¿Cómo soy? —Siento mi cara con las manos y sé que mis cabellos son mucho más largos que los del chico que ahora está frente a mí. (¿Qué es un chico? ¿Cómo sé que lo veo en este momento es uno?) De a ratos todo da vueltas y vueltas.

—¿Qué cómo eres? ¿Es un juego? — Ante mi negación escucho un suspiro que me oprime el pecho.

—Tienes pecas en las mejillas.—Dedos como los de mis manos se acercan a mí, tocan mis cachetes. Siento la piel de la cara caliente.—Y tienes una nariz pequeña y respingona, es hermosa. —Esos dedos van haciendo el recorrido de tus palabras, con una mirada muy concentrada en seguir ese mismo sendero.

— Tus ojos son oscuros como los míos, sólo que el círculo que tiene el color es más pequeño -creo que se llama iris- y tus párpados son como más grandes, tapan la mitad de tus ojos, como si estuvieras cansado todo el tiempo o fastidioso.

Tu tacto, muy suave me hace cerrar los ojos, mientras pasas las yemas de tus dedos por mis párpados ahora cerrados. Tu otra mano acaricia mis cabellos, en un gesto que me confirma que nos conocemos de algún modo, que sabes quién soy de manera honda. Como cuando Dadán dice que conoce el bosque como la palma de su mano. ¿Quién es Dadán? Creo recordar algo. Es una mujer, grande y casi siempre mala o exigente con nosotros. Nos quiere aunque casi nunca lo demuestra... o quizás no nos quiere, es confuso...

—Tus cabellos llegan casi hasta tus hombros, son suaves y oscuros, castaños. Tienen el mismo color que el del cabello de Luffy.

¡Luffy!. Es niño tonto y molesto que quiso a toda costa ser nuestro amigo. Ese crio lloroso que es muy valiente pese a ser tan pequeño y torpe... y que es mi hermano junto a Sabo. Junto a ti.

—Sabo

—¿Ace?—Escucho de nuevo tu risa y siento mariposas en la panza. — ¿Ya estas mejor?

Tus manos están secándome la transpiración de la frente. El mareo se diluye sin embargo no tengo deseos de levantarme en absoluto. Caí de unos de los arboles por el musgo resbaloso que hay en las ramas.

—Iba a contarte sobre tus labios.

—¿Sobre mis labios?—Me siento sonrojar de nuevo. Sentado junto a mí, tus dedos ahora acarician mi boca. Un escalofrío extraño que luego recordaré con agrado y que relacionaré con otras situaciones placenteras en mi adolescencia, me recorre por completo.

—Sí, son muy agradables.

—¿Los labios de alguien pueden ser agradables?— Me incorporó apenas un poco apoyándome sobre mis codos. Te veo sonreír abiertamente.

—Claro ¿recuerdas cuando vimos esa fruta de forma extraña, pero que se veía muy apetecible?

—Sí, seguro, cuando la comimos era dulce y jugosa.

—No sé porqué, pero para mí tu boca se ve igual.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres probarla? — Me encontraba sorprendido y también desconcertado porque sintieras eso por mí, por mi boca. ¿Quién podía querer hacerle eso a otra persona? Sin embargo la idea aceleró mi corazón.

De pronto caí en la cuenta de que algunos de los adultos a los que les robábamos dinero en el parque estaban de hecho haciendo eso; besándose. Recuerdo las palabras cariñosas que algunos se decían mutuamente, antes o después. En esos momentos lo único que me importaba era que cuando estaban distraídos era más fácil sacarles sus pertenencias. Incluso recordé una vez que metí mi mano en un bolsillo de atrás una chica para sacarle la billetera. Esta abofeteó al muchacho que se sentaba junto a ella, le dijo algo de que iba muy rápido, pero no me importaba entender de qué se trataba aquello. No sería sino hasta mucho más adelante que comprendería qué significaban todas esas cosas y algunas más.

Como el hecho de que besarnos no era algo normal entre hermanos:

—¿Tu crees que está mal?

Negué con la cabeza, a la vez que aproximaba mi boca a la tuya.

Había visto a muchos adultos hacerlo, y si era un gesto de amor ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, yo te quería mucho. Aún te quiero mucho.

Y esa tarde tus labios contra los míos fueron algo que me marcó de por vida.

Tu existencia marcó mi vida y la de Luffy.

Así como a mi pesar también lo hizo tu muerte y la vida maldita que me dejo mi padre biológico.

Sin embargo es ahora que he crecido, que puedo ver hacia atrás y sentirme feliz de que estuvieras allí para ser mi espejo y a la vez mi negativo.

Es ahora que veo, que descubro: junto a ti, y Luffy y a todas las personas que conocí, me formé como ser humano.

Decidí qué cosas quería para mí, que cosas no. Se construyó mi personalidad, se afianzaron mis elecciones. Elegí un camino.

Se solidificó mi rumbo.

Por eso haberte encontrado aquí hoy, me hizo inmensamente feliz.

Pese al enojo inicial, por la tristeza, por el hecho de que nos dejaste a Luffy y mí solos, con el terrible peso de que habías muerto y nosotros sin poder ayudarte, es más fuerte la alegría de corroborar lo que sentía por ti, lo que aun siento por ti... pese a que si me entristece la imposibilidad de contarle a Luffy sobre nuestro encuentro, aun si me pesa guardar este secreto.

Me recompenzan tus palabras de afecto, tu boca contra la mía, tus manos entrelazadas con las mías. Romper nuestra promesa de ser "hermanos" me hace inmensamente feliz. A sabiendas de lo cruel que puede llegar a ser este egoísmo nuestro, no puedo evitar sentirme aliviado, mareado de alegría, lleno de una sensación de bienestar.

Así sea algo temporal, precario, breve, momentáneo como a vida de una llama. Haber podido unir mi cuerpo al tuyo, de este modo en el que solo lo hacen los amantes... tener el privilegio de concretar aquello que intuía cuando éramos pequeños, de que este amor que me unía a ti, era diferente del que hizo que aceptara a Luffy en nuestro pequeño grupo.

Me has hecho, una vez más, una persona más completa. Aun si al poco de habernos encontrado tenemos que separarnos. Porque ahora sé que estas vivo. Ahora sé que nuestros caminos pueden volver a cruzarse.

Hoy puedo decirte, en lugar de adiós: Hasta luego, Sabo el revolucionario.

* * *

** Hace mucho tiempo que quería escribir sobre ellos, quizás no cómo algo más que hermanos, pero definitivamente sobre ellos dos solos, espero que les guste casi tanto o más de lo que me gusto a mí escribirlo :)**

**Y dejen review, no sean forros/as**

**Gracias a mi beta por su infinita paciencia y amor, amor a latigazos, pero amor al fin (mentiraaaaahhh)**


End file.
